Cabin Fever
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [8059][Oneshot] Follow up to Cable Car. The boys deal with the kiss from earlier and Yamamoto confesses his true feelings.


**This is a sequel to Cable** **Car [Katekyō Hitman Reborn 8059 Oneshot] **

**dedicated to Nicolai8059Lover. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Cabin Fever **

* * *

**8059**

* * *

Gokudera reached up and touched his lips, his eyes far away focusing on some unsaid memory, his cheeks flushing a soft pink.

Yamamoto didn't need Gokudera to say what he was thinking about. Call him conceited but he knew Gokudera was thinking about him and the kiss in the cable car. This wasn't the first time Yamamoto caught a glimpse of the bashful silverette reminiscing earlier events.

This made him smile triumphantly.

Reborn had decided the gang needed some time off so he had taken them to a Vongola owned ski resort, but when Reborn is the one responsible for event planning it was never an actual "vacation". Reborn had split the gang up, pairing Gokudera with Yamamoto.

Of course, Gokudera protested wanting to be with Tsuna because he was his 'right hand man' and because he couldn't stand the 'stupid baseball freak', to which Reborn replied, "That's exactly why I'm sticking you two together. If the guardians are to protect dame Tsuna and protect each other, then they should know how to work well together."

After hearing Tsuna's agreement to this statement, Gokudera had no choice but to comply.

Then Reborn gave out the 'missions', theirs being to gather firewood for the wood stove and fireplace inside the cozy log cabin they'd be spending the night in.

Now Gokudera and Yamamoto were headed down a slight hill behind their cabin to a heavily wooded area. The sun was slowly sinking beneath the tall trees, the sky streaked a bright orange and pink. Light flurries floated down on the two guardians, melting when they made contact with their warm skin.

"Tch, I don't see why we need to gather fire wood. As if I believe the Vongola doesn't already have those kinds of things taken care of," growled Gokudera, kicking a clump of soft snow with his calf-high black leather Doc Martens.

Yamamoto took a second to admire the bomber in the soft light of the dusk. Gokudera's gleaming silver hair was pulled back in a loose tail, a red ribbon holding it in place. The pink in his cheeks stood out against his ivory skin, his lips were a rosy red.

Yamamoto found himself lingering on those lips. Those lips he had made that colour several hours earlier by nibbling and kissing them during their ride in the cable car.

Gokudera looked over at the tall and athletically lean Japanese boy and saw Yamamoto staring at him with an almost stupefied look on his face. He could feel heat spread across his face, especially because he had just been thinking of Yamamoto in a way that made his heart flutter in his ribcage and a tingle shoot through his spine.

He quickly turned his head to avoid being caught in such a embarrassing state and hoped that Yamamoto was stupid enough to believe the red in his face was coming from the cold. Who was he kidding, _of course_ the stupid baseball idiot was stupid enough to believe that and anything else he was told.

Gokudera may have thought he was stupid, but Yamamoto_ wasn't_ stupid enough to believe Gokudera's excuse and he was beginning to read Gokudera's body language very accurately.

"Che, if you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to blow you up," he sputtered.

Yamamoto grinned. _Blow me away, maybe_, he thought.

They knew they had reached their destination when there was an all to clichè tree stump, thick log and axe jutting out of it and a few smaller logs stacked up to the side.

"Oh look," Yamamoto said, grabbing a hold of the axe. "They've already got it set up for this."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, the breath from his mouth blowing a few loose strands of hair from his face.

"You're holding it wrong," he grumbled.

"Why don't you show me then," Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera turned his nose to the sky, crossing his arms across his chest clad by a blood red hoodie. "Don't wanna."

Yamamoto put the axe down. "Ah, I get it. You don't _actually_ know how to cut firewood, do you?" he said in a challenging tone.

Gokudera whipped his head around to glare at Yamamoto. "Tch! I'm not a yakyū baka like you! Of course I can chop firewood. Watch and learn, idiot."

He stomped over to the stump and grabbed the axe. He placed a log on the stump, drew in a breath, raised the axe above his head, exhaled, and brought the axe down on the piece of wood.

The axe went through the log like a knife through butter and Yamamoto could see it wasn't a straight cut, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Haha, could you do it one more time?" Yamamoto asked. "I want to make sure I get it right."

Gokudera rolled his eyes again but obliged, slewing out a string of obscenities regarding Yamamoto's character and intelligence under his breath.

Yamamoto couldn't ignore the slowly growing bulge in his jeans as he watched Gokudera lift the axe and bring it down, the way he twisted his lips into a focused purse, the way his brow creased in concentration. He couldn't help but feel the heat rising from his belly as he watched the flexing of his biceps underneath his hoodie, taking notice that even though Gokudera had a small frame, he was still very sculpted.

"Gokudera looks very attractive like that," Yamamoto said coyly.

Gokudera stopped mid chop, the axe at eye level.

_This guy must have a death wish_, thought Gokudera.

He turned towards Yamamoto with the axe still in hand, his eyebrow twitching.

"I told you not to say stuff like that!" he said through gritted teeth.

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, an action he often displayed when he was nervous or embarrassed. It wasn't that he was embarrassed now, he felt almost shy. Gokudera had made him feel really warm and good, and he couldn't stop thinking about that moment in the cable car when their rough tongues had clashed together, swirling with steady anticipation.

"Sorry," Yamamoto said, shrugging and inching in towards the silver haired hot head. "But I can't help it, you look very... very..." Yamamoto's voice trailed off as he bit his lip and gave Gokudera a once over.

Gokudera's face flared red, his eyes went wide, his pupils were blown and Yamamoto couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment, or maybe it was a little of both but whatever it was he thought it was unbelievably... cute.

Gokudera raised the axe and flung it one-handedly over Yamamoto's head, making Yamamoto spin and duck in disbelief. He turned back to Gokudera and his eyes were hooded and he was huffing angrily, fists clenched at his sides. Despite thinking Gokudera's tantrums were cute, Yamamoto was still a little apprehensive towards the bomber's brash temper.

"Oi, Gokudera!" he shouted, startled.

"I told you... to stop looking at me like that! I hate it! You make me feel... you make me feel... Ugh!"

Gokudera clenched his fists again and began to stomp away, furious at not being able to use the functionality of his brain to its extent because this idiot had him feeling all strange and flustered every time he looked at him like that. He couldn't ignore the constant tug at his heartstrings everytime he caught Yamamoto looking at him, the way he'd tingle when he remembered the way Yamamoto's lips felt on his neck and collarbone. And that pissed him off, he hated not having control, he hated feeling vulnerable but he couldn't deny that he didn't hate the way Yamamoto made him feel.

His thoughts broke and his breath hitched when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in close to a warm body. He knew it was Yamamoto, and not just because the two were the only ones out in this quiet, wooded area but because of his intoxicating scent. Gokudera caught himself inhaling deeply and for a second, not struggling against the lean, muscular arms that held him or the soft nuzzle he felt on his neck.

But reality came crashing back and Gokudera wriggled free of Yamamoto's grasp and shoved him away.

"Oi, yakyū baka," he said lowly, taking out a stick of dynamite and lightning it off the cigarette he always had clenched between his teeth. "Come at me like that again, and I'll blow you away."

Yamamoto laughed nervously and took a few steps back, and knowing he didn't have much time, his mind raced for the right thing to say. Finally, "Why? Why do you resist so much?" he asked.

Gokudera looked up at him through narrowed eyes, the crackle of the fuse still sounding. "Che! Because...because it... it's not right!" he shouted.

Yamamoto twisted his mouth into a perplexed frown. "Why? What's not right about two people who love each other expressing themselves to one another?"

Gokudera's eyes were blown wide and a fresh stain of pink dyed his pale cheeks. His silver hair had fallen out of its tail and it glinted in the last of the sunlight. His eyes shone a gorgeous shade of jade standing out against his rosy cheeks and the orange glow of the sky. Yamamoto thought he had never seen a more beautiful boy in his life than the one standing in front of him, looking guarded but yet so exposed.

"Wh-what?" he stammered. He scowled. "I-I don't even like you, let alone l-l-love you!"

Yamamoto laughed.

"What's so funny, idiot! I told you I'm gonna blow you to pieces, don't you think you should run?!" Gokudera shouted.

Though his actions said differently, Yamamoto was beginning to be able to read between the lines when it came to Gokudera. That last sentence didn't even have an inch of conviction and it wasn't a delusional thought, but Yamamoto even heard his tone falter.

He walked up to Gokudera, his bright eyes wide with acception and a huge grin on his face. Gokudera's mouth dropped open and Yamamoto could tell he was searching for words but it didn't seem his brain was working properly right now. Yamamoto took that as a good sign and definitely was going to take advantage of that.

He pinched the fuse of the dynamite that had been, if left alone, ready to blow them both up. He pried it out of Gokudera's long ring adorned fingers and tossed it aside.

So to not give Gokudera much time to think in between actions, Yamamoto grabbed the back of his neck with one swift movement and brought his lips down to the unsuspected storm guardian's rosy pink lips that parted slightly as an invitation.

Much to his own surprise, Gokudera was compliant, moving his arms up to wrap around the stupid ballplayer's neck, tangling his fingers in his raven hair. He inhaled Yamamoto's scent in through his nostrils and pressed his body into the rain guardian's.

Yamamoto chuckled behind Gokudera's lips, reveling in Gokudera's easy submission and now, anticipation.

He moved his hand to Gokudera's face, sliding his thumb across his soft cheek and he feels the heat that instantly follows.

Their tongues entwine and untwine, Yamamoto runs his along the roof of Gokudera's mouth, slowly drawing his tongue out to run across Gokudera's already wet lips. He grazes his teeth across them until he bites Gokudera's bottom lip, gently pulling and letting go. He repeats this a few times until Gokudera is breathing heavily against his lips. He pulls away and Gokudera angrily pulls him back to his trembling lips, pressing his body against Yamamoto in an aggressive frenzy. He pushes his tongue through Yamamoto's lips and encircles it around his tongue, pulling out and biting, getting revenge for Yamamoto's prior teasing and it sends sharp electric currents down his spine.

Yamamoto likes this side of Gokudera too, he thinks he prefers the angry side to the bashful side but then decides that both make up everything he loves about Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" came a voice echoing off the snow blanketed hills.

Gokudera stiffens beneath Yamamoto and quickly pushes him away, wiping the sheen off his red and swollen lips, panting. His eyes are wide as he scrambles about, trying to look busy but he can't hide the warmth in his cheeks or the tremble of ecstasy vibrating through his body.

Yamamoto grins and watches Gokudera shakily reach for a cigarette and struggle a few times to get the flame of his lighter under the tip of it.

"Over here, Tsuna!" Yamamoto calls and Gokudera shoots him a glare through narrowed eyes.

Tsuna and Reborn approach the two boys struggling to catch their breath and naturally, Yamamoto is composed while Gokudera seems like a hot mess.

"Wow, you guys look... tired," Tsuna says, scanning the area and looking confused at the lack of fire wood despite the seemingly exhausted boys in front of him.

Gokudera ran a hand through his hair and smiled brightly. "Cutting fire wood is hard work, Juudaime!"

"Where's the wood?" asked Reborn. Gokudera snapped his head down to address the Arcobaleno but couldn't find his words, all he managed was a few sputtering sounds.

"Aha, I messed up a lot," Yamamoto laughed. "Gokudera had to throw it away, he's such a perfectionist." he said jabbing a thumb in Gokudera's direction.

Gokudera puffed on his cigarette and crossed his arms. "Because you're an idiot," he said but there wasn't any abrasiveness in his tone and a there's light of gratitude in his green eyes.

Tsuna was easy to fool, Yamamoto had his doubts about the kid but as long as he could keep Gokudera from getting flustered again then it was alright. Not that he didn't want that, he enjoyed seeing the pale skinned boy blush and fidget, but he thought he'd have more of a chance sneaking kisses behind doors and corners and backs with Gokudera feeling comfortable in his own skin.

Reborn tells the boys that they've already got enough fire wood for the night and that Kyoko and Haru have already prepared dinner.

Gokudera spends the march back up the hill cursing Reborn for making him spend all that time with a 'useless yakyū baka' and Yamamoto just laughs.

Tsuna stopped half way up the hill, with a puzzled look on his face. "Gokudera-kun... how did the axe end up here?" he asked, comical fear making his voice waver.

Gokudera glanced from the axe to Yamamoto. "I saw a bug... I tried to swat it away and my hand slipped," he said with a shrug.

Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna looked confused but dropped it knowing that Gokudera was very enigmatic and short tempered and that caused him to do a lot of strange and unnecessary things.

* * *

After they enjoyed a feast of Kyoko and Haru's impeccably delicious food, they laughed and carried on until the lot of them were near passed out from exhaustion and satiation.

There wasn't an opportunity for Yamamoto to steal any kisses, but it doesn't stop him from stealing glances at the silverette, most of the time without his knowledge. He's satisfied, he's finally gotten Gokudera to admit that he feels the same way about him but only with his body and all he wants now is a confession. Maybe that's a little too much to ask of Gokudera, but he needs something to relish in, something that will make him feel warm and well... fuzzy, for lack of a better word.

The guardians eventually went to their respective rooms but Gokudera was unable to sleep. Instead, he sat on the cabin's floor by the fire and read one of his favourite cryptozoology magazines. He leafed through the pages with little interest, his mind wandering back to the earlier events of that day. Mainly the cable car and then the woods. He couldn't help the instinctive spread of heat he felt in his cheeks. He quickly chalked it up to him sitting so close to the fire, but inside he knew differently.

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera looked up, his reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Yama... " he said with a barely audible whisper and then cleared his throat, furrowing his brow and pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "What do you want, yakyū baka?" he asked coolly.

Yamamoto sat down cross legged in front of the fireplace beside Gokudera. The crackle of the logs and soft glow added - in Gokudera's opinion - unnecessary romantic ambiance.

"Che."

Yamamoto grinned. "I wanted to ask how Gokudera was feeling."

Gokudera pursed his lips. "Fine," he said curtly.

"No... about... us," Yamamoto said, leaning in. "I want to know if Gokudera likes me too. I want him to _say_ it."

Gokudera placed his hand over Yamamoto's face and pushed it away. "This...is why idiots shouldn't speak," he said.

Yamamoto laughed and grabbed hold of Gokudera's wrist, kissing the heel and palm of his hand like he did in the cable car. Gokudera flared a bright red and ripped his hand away from Yamamoto's mouth.

"Not here, you idiot! What if Juudaime sees us?!" he hissed to avoid an outright shout.

Yamamoto deviously grinned, tracing a long finger up Gokudera's throat and chin. He felt Gokudera's flesh goosebump under his fingertip.

"I'm sure Tsuna would be okay with it," Yamamoto said, resting his finger on the bottom of Gokudera's chin, pressing it in his flesh and guiding Gokudera's mouth towards his with a sly grin.

"Tch... " Gokudera pulled away and turned his head.

Yamamoto drew back his hand, a little disappointed and hurt by his resistance. He thought they had moved passed all that.

Now don't misunderstand him, he loves playing this little game of cat and mouse, Gokudera is very fun to play with, but he just needs something more concrete. He still has feelings, feelings that are fragile despite his aggressive approach to coax a confession out of Gokudera.

The boys sat in awkward silence for what Yamamoto feels like are hours when Gokudera, still avoiding his eyes, finds Yamamoto's hand and hooks a pinky around Yamamoto's and squeezes.

Yamamoto can't describe the rush of heat that flushed through his whole body, the way his heart swelled and fluttered against his chest. It wasn't a confession of words, he should have known better than to have expected that from Gokudera, but it was good enough.

Gokudera turns his head and rests it on his knees that he draws up to his chest and just gazes at him through glowing viridian orbs with a lustful haze.

Yamamoto's breath hitches in his throat, stunned by the beauty of the boy in front of him. He knows he shouldn't, but he just has to ask, "So... does this mean Gokudera... likes me?"

After a long pause, Gokudera finally says, "Che... shut up, stupid," and leaned in for a kiss.

( ˘ ³˘) ~_ chu_

_**Fiń**_


End file.
